starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Revival
250px|thumb|Opress en Maul landen op Florrum 250px|thumb|Duels op Florrum Revival is de 1ste episode van The Clone Wars Season 5. Het sluit ongeveer aan bij het einde van Season 4. Introductie Fueled by vengeance and rage, the newly reunited brothers Savage Opress and Maul spread terror and violence across the galaxy. As the Sith brothers forcibly recruit Hondo Ohnaka and his pirates, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Adi Gallia chase them down, leading to a deadly confrontation. Synopsis Darth Maul en Savage Opress belanden op Cybloc Transfer Station waar ze korte metten maken met de Security Droids. Opress is vooral geïnteresseerd in het geld aan boord van het Station, maar dat kan Maul weinig schelen. Hij beseft wel de potentiële macht die de broers kunnen bereiken, maar Maul wil dat doen volgens de regels van de Sith. Opress wil niet meteen fungeren als de leerling van Maul en de Zabrak beginnen te dueleren. Maul overwint echter makkelijk en Opress schikt zich naar de wensen van zijn broer. De Zabrak reizen daarna naar Florrum waar ze een piratenschip van Hondo Ohnaka tegenkomen. De Zabrak slagen erin om Lieutenants van Hondo voor hun zaak te winnen door hen een hele hoop Credits aan te bieden. De piraten hebben geen interesse in de zaak van de Sith, maar wel in het geld. Hondo Ohnaka is echter niet akkoord met het schisma in zijn organisatie en is van plan zijn huid duur te verkopen Ondertussen zijn Obi-Wan Kenobi en Adi Gallia op zoek naar de broers. Met hulp van de Snivvian manager van het ruimtestation, Morlimur Snugg, bereiken ze Florrum. De piraten onder leiding van de Zabraks starten een aanval op de piraten die trouw zijn gebleven aan Hondo. Wanneer Kenobi en Gallia zijn gearriveerd start het Duel on Florrum. Maul strijdt tegen Kenobi en Savage tegen Adi Gallia. In het duel kan Opress Adi Gallia doden. Hij doorboort haar met zijn hoorns en doodt haar daarna met zijn lightsaber. Na de dood van Adi Gallia hergroeperen de piraten in een gangenstelsel, samen met Obi-Wan. Kenobi zal de Zabrak afleiden, terwijl Hondo een valstrik plant voor de verraders. In de gang stelt Hondo een cannon op waardoor hij de verraders in de val kan lokken. Maar in plaats van wraak te nemen op de verraders, overtuigt hij hen om zich weer bij hem te voegen waardoor ze een overmacht kunnen krijgen op de Zabraks en hun schip kunnen plunderen. Obi-Wan, die met twee Lightsabers vecht, wordt teruggedrongen. Op een moment kan hij Savage een trap verkopen waardoor hij z'n evenwicht verliest. Vervolgens hakt Kenobi Savage's arm af. Maul en Savage proberen te vluchten, maar alle piraten hebben zich nu tegen de Zabrak gekeerd. Maul wordt geraakt in een van zijn benen en Savage moet Maul naar hun schip dragen. Obi-Wan komt te laat om hen tegen te houden. Een van de piraten heeft echter een voltreffer geschoten en Savage en Maul moeten in een Life Boat vluchten. Opnieuw aangekomen op Coruscant, bespreken Mace Windu, Yoda, Obi-Wan en Anakin Skywalker de gebeurtenissen met Palpatine. Palpatine is echter niet zo enthousiast om tussenbeide te komen en hij vindt dat Maul niets vermag tegen de kracht van de Republic. Uiteindelijk betekent het nieuws de bevestiging voor Darth Sidious dat Maul inderdaad nog in leven is. Inhoud Nieuw Personages *Jiro *SD-357 *LD-112 *Sabo *Goru *Parsel *Morlimur Snugg Schepen *ALC-9 *Cybloc Transfer Station Bekende Personages *Darth Maul *Savage Opress *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Adi Gallia *Hondo Ohnaka Bekende Locaties *Florrum *Coruscant Bron *Revival op SW.com category:Televisie